An image taken by an imaging system, such as a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system, may be represented either as an image data in the space domain or as an image-related data in the k-space, i.e. the frequency domain. Sharp transitions in the image, such as those near the boundary of an organ, may be demonstrated in the k-space using relatively high frequency components. Nevertheless, the limited time of sampling or poor signal to noise (SNR) ratio may lead to the under-sampling of image data in the k-space. It may result in the shortage of high-frequency components in the image data, thus causing the phenomenon of “ringing” in the reconstructed image. It is often referred to as the “Gibbs artifact.”
Accordingly, it would be desirable to effectively and substantially reduce the ringing artifact in the reconstructed image while substantially maintaining the resolution and the signal-to-noise ratio of the final image without increasing the scan time.